Edo Tensei Naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: What if Naruto learned something darker as well as the Kage Bunshin whenever he got his hands on the forbidden scroll? Naruto/harem. Grey Naruto. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is my new Naruto fanfic called Edo Naruto. It is pretty much a new take on Thanathos' story. This story will feature a darker Naruto with less morals than the one in the show.**

**Summary: Naruto finds the Edo Tensei as well as the DNA of Madara Uchiha's younger sister, Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, the First Hokage, and the Second Hokage. The group then finds out about the circumstances of Naruto's life and agrees to help him. Grey Naruto and Kushina in this story.**

**I know this will be my third story up in one day! It astounds me the rate of typing in which I am writing these stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other crossover I may put into my story.**

**Chapter 1: Oh look, Zombies!**

Naruto was on the ground panting from exertion of making the Shadow Clones successfully. Naruto was pleased and about to take a nap until he thought _would Mizuki give me extra credit if I learned another jutsu?_

Naruto looked back at the scroll and saw a jutsu called Edo Tensei. The jutsu supposedly revived the dead. Naruto decided to try that one as it looked like a joke and he remembered the Hokage saying something about his family. Naruto looked at the scroll and saw the names of two of his idols: the first and second hokage, as well as two Uzumaki, and one Uchiha.

Naruto decided to use those five as he wanted to meet his idols and family and make fun of the Uchiha when he resurrected her.

Naruto remembered that the shadow clone was a soul and decided to use that as a sacrifice. Naruto then copied the handsigns and called out "Edo Tensei no jutsu!"

Suddenly, his five clones went into coffins and out of those coffins came five figures.

The first figure wore a leaf headband and red battle armor. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. He stood at about 6' foot. He was Hashirama Senju.

The second figure was male and also wore a leaf headband, but unlike Hashirama, he wore blue battle armor. He had short and spiky grey hair with the same color eyes. He stood just a bit smaller than his brother at 5'10. This was the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

The third figure was definitely female. She had red hair that was shaped into a formal bun on the top of her head. She had blue eyes and a regal face. She wore a formal battle robe tied together with a red band in the middle. She stood at 5'8. This was Mito Uzumaki, the Uzumaki clan head.

The fourth figure was also female. She had red hair just like the last one only it hung down over her in a wild manner. She had red eyes and a fierce expression on her face. She wore a brown and white kunoichi gown and kunoichi sandals on her feet. She stood just smaller than the males at 5'6. This was Kushina Uzumaki, the red hot blooded habarnero.

The next figure was also a woman. She had the signature black eyes and hair of an Uchiha and wore the standard Uchiha Kunoichi battle wear. She stood at the exact same height as Kushina. Her hair was long and cascaded down her back, stopping just before her butt. This was Minami Uchiha, the sister of Madara Uchiha who had died in battle from an injury even her famed Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan couldn't heal.

Naruto stood awestruck at the sight before him and reached out to touch the First Hokage only for his hand to be slapped away by him. Naruto stood stock still whenever the First started glaring at him.

"Do you think I am just going to let myself become a puppet for your sick, twisted mind?" The first asked.

"WH-what are you talking about?" Naruto asked while being scared and confused.

"You don't even have a kunai out yet. Was your plan to beat me into submission before enslaving us?" The first asked while scoffing.

Naruto was starting to get mad-no, wait, he was starting to get _pissed_ at the First's actions. Naruto balled up his fist and said, "What the hell is your problem? Why the hell would I enslave you?"

Mito was the one who answered next, "What do you mean? You summon us from the grave for nothing?"

Naruto answered, "No, I thought the jutsu to be a prank put in the scroll with the Kage Bunshin. I then decided if it was going to be a prank I would try to summon my idols as well as the two with the name of Uzumaki as that is my last name and then the Uchiha as a prank to get back at Sasuke."

Kushina then looked up shocked and asked, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki would it?"

Naruto just nodded and Kushina engulfed him in a tight hug and started crying.

Mito looked at Kushina with wide eyes and said, "Kushina, stop this behavior at once and tell us who he is."

Despite the others not agreeing with her being so cold, they agreed with the fact that they needed to know who their summoner was.

Kushina then looked up and said, "This is my Sochi, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Mito went wide eyed before saying, "I see." Before she then started dropping her regal face into a smile.

Tobirama said, "Why would the Hokage give the jutsu to someone so young? I think he's getting senile."

Naruto just looked confused and said, "Wait a minute! You mean I'm your son! I was told I was an orphan who was given the name of Uzumaki since they had all died out!"

Kushina then grew angry and said, "Wait a minute. You don't even know who your family is! What the hell has this village done to you after I died?"

Naruto then said, "Well, I lived in the orphanage for the first four years until I got old enough to fend for myself. After that, I started living on the streets for the next three years and got beat up pretty badly during them. Then, I got my own apartment and an allowance from the old man. I own a large apartment complex since no one wants to live there and it ended up in the owner's will that it would be mine somehow."

Kushina then asked, "Why would the village be so cruel to Minato and I's son?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I don't know, but sometimes they call me 'demon', 'demon brat', or 'Kyuubi brat'."

Kushina then grew even angrier and said, "Damn it, Sarutobi! You weren't supposed to tell anyone who the new Jinchuriki was!"

Naruto asked, "What's a Jinchuriki?"

Kushina calmed down long enough to say, "It is a container of a tailed beast."

Naruto looked shocked at the info that put it all into place before he started laughing.

Everyone there looked at him puzzled before Naruto said, "How can a Jinchuriki be a demon if they contain it? If I get injured bad enough or die it would be released. I am laughing at the idiots in this place."

The Hokages looked shocked for a second before silently conferring. They then brought Mito and Kushina into the silent conference before finally bringing in Minami.

The five then turned back to Naruto and the first asked, "How did you get that scroll if you didn't even know your heritage?"

Naruto then looked confused, "Mizuki-sensei told me that if I got this scroll and learned a jutsu out of it then showed it to him, he would pass me as a ninja since I can't do a Bunshin."

Surprisingly enough, it was Mito who looked angry at this information. "You mean to tell me that you were suspended from being a ninja since you can't do a Bunshin." At Naruto's nod, Mito continued her rampage, "That old fool! No Uzumaki can do a Bunshin! Especially not one who is also a Jinchuriki as well! That was the whole reason for the invention of the Kage Bunshin!"

Naruto was shocked at this information before he remembered something, "Oh yeah! Mizuki said that the Hokage knew about the retest even though he looked shocked when I came in and beat him in a battle with my Sexy Jutsu! Was Mizuki lying to me?"

Mito just nodded at his assessment before her eye twitched at the mention of the Sexy Jutsu. She was about to yell at him until the Uchiha said, "Someone's coming! Hide!"

That is just what they all did. They hid until Iruka came in and chewed Naruto out and were about to say something when Mizuki came and hit Iruka in the back with a shuriken.

They then popped out and took him out with ease since it was a chuunin versus five Kage level ninja.

They all then rested for a few minutes before the Hokage came and Mito said, "Hey, you old monkey! What took you so long?"

The Hokage promptly did the mature thing. He fainted after screaming like a little girl.

**A/N: Done! I know I didn't put a battle sequence into this chapter, but the reason for that is that it is five Kage level ninja versus a chuunin, who do you think is gonna win?**

**I hope you all liked this. Please read and review!**


	2. revival of the fittest

**A/N: Yo! Here is the new chapter of Edo Tensei Naruto. I know I just put up three stories yesterday, but this fic already has 70 alerts and 12 reviews! That is a new record for me! Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, favorite, or added to community! Also, I have people asking about who will be in the harem, so here is the draft of it!**

**Harem: Minami, Mikoto, Samui, Yugito, Nibi, Fuu, Nanabi, Fem Gaara, Fuka, Yuugao, Rin, Anko, Kurenai, Kurotsuchi, Mei, Hina Hyuuga (not sure if this is her actual name, Hinata's mom), and others.**

**Now, let's go on to the reviews section. **

**Note: With how many reviews I have already gotten for this story, I will have to cut out the please continues and all that.**

**Jh831: Thank you for your good review. I decided to put the third screaming like a girl in there as comic relief. **

**The wrath of Shangri-la: The harem is written above and like I said, the third screaming was for comic relief.**

**Rixxel Stryfe: I do not really know the Devil's story, but I got this idea off of Thanathos' story about Naruto finding the Edo Tensei in the scroll as well as the Kage Bunshin. I figure that the idea, while used, was under used. **

**I know that I did not spend a lot of time on the first chapter ideas, but the reason is I am going to use the first chapter as the set up of this story.**

**I will put more Minami into the fic, but she just wasn't that important in this chapter.**

**I know the Kages reactions were overused, but as the old saying goes "If it ain't broke, don't fix it."**

**Sasuke will be bashed majorly as Minami does not believe that the bloodline makes them superior and believes in training and hard work make you powerful.**

**To the comment about the reactions, I am basing part of this off of the Orochimaru and Sarutobi battle in the 70's episodes. The other part of this is based off of Thanathos' and what the kages did in that story.**

**Naruto will have two bloodlines as well as a third from the fox. I have heard about how the fox is evil and all that nonsense, but the fox does want Naruto to survive so that it can live as well. The bloodlines will be Mokuton, Chakra weapons, and a bloodline like the Inuzukas from the fox. The bloodline will be able to advance just like other bloodlines, as will the Chakra weapons.**

**As you said about the Chakra bloodline that Kushina had, Naruto has an advanced form of the bloodline due to the fox want Naruto to live.**

**I also wanted Naruto to find out about his family in this chapter, as Kushina is impulsive and rash.**

**Thanks for the review and I will be sure to take in any ideas that you PM me.**

**Ultima-owner: I know five Kage level shinobi seem to be overkill, but Naruto will have to face plenty of Kage level shinobi as time goes on. **

**Kazikamikaze24: I know that they may seem generic, but these reactions are exactly how they would react, they will get less cannon as time goes on as I do not want a cold Mito, overzealous Kushina, Hokage bashing, or idiot Naruto in my story.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2: Revival of the fittest**

After the Hokage had awoken, the group shunshined Mizuki's body into the I&T so that Inoichi could get the information he needed out of it. The group was currently in the Hokage's office waiting for him to speak when he said something that made Naruto's heart sink and all of the others in the office enraged.

"I am afraid that I am going to have to remove your memory of the jutsu as well as the memory of your family. It is too dangerous in your hands." Sarutobi stated calmly only to start getting nervous at the KI resulting from that statement.

"How dare you!" Mito shouted angrily, "Naruto here is my last living family and the heir of the Uzumaki. There is no way I will let you take his memory."

The others nodded in agreement and Sarutobi sighed. He knew that there was no way to make them see 'reason' so he decided to drop it, as he couldn't win against the five of them in a fair fight when he was in his prime, let alone when they couldn't be injured and he was old.

Sarutobi sighed and decided to ask Naruto a question. "What made you look at the Edo Tensei anyway?"

Naruto's answer would make Sarutobi completely change his mind about erasing Naruto's memory of the jutsu. "Well, I was wondering if I learned another jutsu from the scroll if Mizuki would give me extra credit, so I flipped back through the scroll. The jutsu really stuck out because it looked like a complete fake and then I noticed some notes written on it. So, I figured if someone wrote about it then it must be some awesome jutsu."

Sarutobi paled and flipped the scroll open before paling so much that he could have been a vampire. "Orochimaru, you have really fallen this far…" Sarutobi said.

"Who is Orochimaru?" The first asked.

"He is my greatest mistake, other than Naruto. He was my prized student. He was a bit full of himself, and very ambitious. He felt that if he learned every jutsu in the world, then he would become the strongest. When I told him that wasn't possible, he looked for immortality. He started sick experiments on people, and he even gave his own apprentice something that had a ninety percent death rate. He became sick and twisted before he left the village." Sarutobi answered sadly.

"So, I have an idea." Naruto started.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Let me keep the jutsu, and before you speak, hear me out. This Orochimaru knows the jutsu well enough to modify it, and so do I. I work with the Leaf and he is rogue. He doesn't know about me while I know about him. From the sounds of it, he would be sick enough to use the Edo Tensei to summon out some powerful people. So, what about I summon them out before he can?" Naruto explained.

Everyone was dumbstruck by this idea, and looking at Naruto like they didn't know him. "What, I know about strategy, speed, and antitheses. I was actually in class for that lecture." Naruto responded defensively.

The third thought this over before nodding his head. It was a good idea. The Sandaime then said, "I know this is unprecedented, however, Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby promoted to Edonin. This is a new division that works directly under the Hokage. This gives you the clearance to the Hokage's secret training ground, Anbu headquarters, burial grounds, and permission to use the Edo Tensei in secret and have your own private team of hand chosen Anbu to defend you. I shall give you a list later."

Naruto just nodded and knew that this was a formal situation. So, Naruto responded, "I hereby accept the position and swear not to use it lightly."

The Hokage then said, "Good, now, normally I would tell the council about everything that happened, but with this happening and you being directly under the Hokage, they can't even do anything. Do you have any requests?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Do you have any house on the outskirt of the village with a large enough compound to dig under. My second question is if you can give me about 1,000,000 yin pay to start up the division? The third is: what is the pay grade for this position?"

The third looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "I believe that we do have a house like that, it has about twenty-one acres under it, yet looks like a small house. To the second question, I would be able to relocate funds from the civilian building budget and place it in Edo. To the third, I can pay you 500,000 yin plus mission pays. I will relocate this from the council budget."

Naruto just nodded thankfully before thinking a second and asking, "Is it possible to add people to this division?"

The Hokage looked thoughtful before saying, "Why?"

Naruto said, "I could teach the Edo Tensei to my apprentice as well as how to get past the sacrifices. It would ensure the continuation of this division."

The Hokage nodded and said, "I would recommend not doing it yet as the division is just getting off the ground."

Naruto nodded and said, "Hai."

The third then dismissed Naruto and gave him instructions on how to get into the house and training grounds.

**A/N: Done! I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to get this out as fast as possible due to the amount of reviews and alerts I have received for this.**

**Please read and review!**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Edo Tensei Naruto. I know it has been a while since I have updated many of my fics, but I have been reevaluating my work after reading others, then a personal tragedy occurred, so I lost my muse for a while, and for the past two weeks I have been using my forum to jumpstart my muse. **

**After I had finished my evaluation, I discovered that some of my fics were horrible, or that I was the wrong person for these fics. So, I have decided that I will take up writing some new fics based off my challenges, and work on the previous works once my writing style improves.**

**Enough chit-chat. Let's get onto the story. I will not be doing a reviews section, but I may do a reviews chapter later on in the work, just to cover some of the most important reviews, as there are too many reviews. This fic is easily my most reviewed fic due to the fact that it has over 100 reviews! I was amazed at the response that this fic got.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: I want Brains!**

Naruto had found the space and the building after a hard look around. It appeared that there had been a large scale genjutsu on the place beforehand, but that was easily fixed by Mito and Hashirama.

The building was quite spacey on the inside, with no separate rooms in it. It was also very rundown. Naruto henged some clones that he made and got them to go get the supplies necessary.

The two Uzumakis and Hokages went out to see the village, as well as get a few things.

When Minami told him to send some clones to the library to look up info on building, Naruto was a bit confused.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You mean you don't know?" Minami asked, a bit shocked at this new revelation.

"Know what?" Naruto asked a bit excitedly at this point.

"You don't know the secret of the shadow clone!" Minami asked, while deciding whether or not she wanted to drag this conversation out.

"What's the secret?" Naruto asked, even more excited, to the point that he was practically jumping around at the prospect of learning something that sounded so cool.

"Why, have a clone follow me outside." Minami told him, a bit of a sly tone in her voice as she thought of a very good prank to pull on him.

Naruto did as he was told and summoned a clone to follow her out.

A few minutes later, Naruto sported a massive blush and Minami came back in.

"W-why did you have my clone feel you?" Naruto asked with a slight stutter of embarrassment.

"Oh, but how did you know that?" Minami asked.

"How wouldn't I? My clone…" Naruto trailed off as he understood what she meant about the secret of the shadow clone at that point.

"So, you finally realized it?" Minami asked.

Naruto just nodded and said, "Hell yeah! Dattebayo! This is amazing!"

Minami just laughed at his energetic response.

Minami then said, "Okay, now that you have sent a few clones to get some supplies, let's send out about ten clones to read about building, and then make more to get a large amount of books on elements, chakra control, taijutsu, survival, body disposal, the different ninja corps, the villages, geography, weather, and cooking."

Naruto just looked confused for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and doing what she said, after all, she had proved herself trustworthy, especially after teaching him the secret of the shadow clone.

Naruto made the handsigns and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

After the customary smoke cleared, Naruto and Minami were both surprised to see a thousand clones before them.

Minami got an evil gleam in her eyes as she realized exactly what this would mean: Intensive training.

About half of the clones stayed in the building while the other half henged into random civilians and ninja in order to get the books they needed.

_A few hours later…_

Naruto was exhausted after his long sparring session with Minami. Minami's training was to try to hit her with everything he had, so she could evaluate his abilities as a ninja.

"Okay, I have a list created of your exact skill set. Chakra Levels: Above Kage level, Chakra control: below academy level, ninjutsu: high Gennin, Genjutsu: below academy level, Taijutsu: lower Gennin, Kunai: higher Gennin, landscape: low academy student, and strategy: low chuunin. This means that your average skill level is higher level Gennin. I am actually pretty impressed by this fact. Without your genjutsu and control issues, you would be a mid level chuunin. This just means that we will have to work on these skills." Minami said.

"Okay, the first thing we shall do is work on your ability with landscape. One of the reasons we are working on this first is because if you can keep enough focus on your surroundings, you shall have an easier time with genjutsu that play at your surroundings." Minami lectured.

Naruto made sure to pay close attention to this lecture, as he wanted to get stronger, and Minami was someone who only lectured when she felt that it may be absolutely necessary.

Naruto just said, "So if I can recognize the landscape better, it will be easier for me to tell when I am in a genjutsu?"

Minami just nodded and said, "Absolutely correct. If you have a genjutsu on you that is messing with your surroundings, there will always be a slight distortion or a way to tell if you are in a genjutsu."

Naruto asked, "So if I recognize this distortion or abnormality, chances are that I am in a genjutsu?"

Minami smiled and nodded.

Minami then became serious and said, "This is one of the reasons why I have told you to get books on the weather. If I thought you were ready for it, I would also have had you got books on plants, animals, and conditions. But, right now we are going to start with weather and how it can affect a battle."

Naruto looked confused for a moment before deciding that Minami would probably go more in depth with the subject.

Minami smirked at the starting of the ability to control his emotions. This was one of the things she was currently training Naruto to do. She then started her lecture about the weather and affects it has on battle.

"Okay, if it is raining, who has the advantage between a water element and a fire element?" She asked.

Naruto looked confused at the suddenness of the question before stating his answer. "The water ninja due to the fact that his jutsu would be made more powerful and require less chakra while the fire ninja would have weaker attacks that cost more chakra."

Minami nodded and said, "Correct. This is one of the ways the weather conditions can affect the battle. A fire element is made weaker in rain, while a water element is made stronger. In a weather condition with strong wind, it is the wind type that gains the advantage from the fact that it already has a strong wind to work with in this condition. In a lightning storm, it is lightning types that have the advantage. In a meteor shower, it is someone with either earth or fire that has the main advantage in this fight."

Naruto nodded as he finally understood what she was talking about. "So, what about being able to detect genjutsu that deal with the weather?"

Minami answered, "A very good question. The key to figuring out whether or not that you are in a genjutsu with these types of weather is one of your senses. More often than not, in these weather conditions, the genjutsu that affect the conditions will not affect all five of your senses. If you are caught in a genjutsu that makes you think that it is raining, it will most likely be your sense of smell that they leave undisturbed. This is because most people do not pay attention to the smell of the rain. Can you tell me what smell rain makes, and why it would be important to know this?"

Naruto just nodded and said, "Rain gives off the smell of freshness and mud. If you cannot find this smell, then you know for a fact that the rain is a genjutsu that makes you believe that you are in a different weather pattern than you actually are. But, why would someone place a genjutsu on the weather in the first place?"

Minami smiled before schooling her features and answering, "They would bother with the genjutsu for two reasons. One reason is to throw someone off and beat them easier, and the other is to try to force the opponent to run away if they know the opponent is stronger than him."

It continued like this for the rest of the day.

**Day 2: Mito**

The group had decided to alternate on Naruto's training days. The first and sixth day would be Minami, while the Second and Seventh day would be Mito, Third was Kushina, fourth was Hashirama, and fifth was Tobirama.

"Okay, I have gotten your training regimen from Minami. She said that you were a very quick learner and also gave me a list of weaknesses. Today, we will be working on chakra control. Can you tell me why control is important?" Mito asked.

Naruto answered, "Control is important because it affects how much chakra you use in a jutsu, if you have horrible control, you may use too much chakra."

Mito nodded, "Good, then you know why chakra control exercises exist?" At Naruto's hesitant nod, she continued, "Today we will start with the basic tree climbing exercise. This is a exercise that is used in everyday ninja life when they go from tree to tree."

Mito then demonstrated by pushing her chakra to her feet and moving up the tree. "This is how it is done. If you use too much chakra, then you will explode off the tree, too little and you will fall off. Understand?"

Naruto just nodded to her question.

Mito smirked at how smart her student was and said, "Now, make a few hundred clones do this while we go elsewhere."

Naruto just nodded as they left and Mito made a clone to supervise the clones. The rest of the day was spent working on taijutsu, stamina, speed, and strength training.

By the end of the day, Naruto was able to walk up the tree with little trouble. Naruto had also gotten the basics down for the Uzumaki clan style taijutsu. He had also gotten a bit faster due to the fact that he had to dodge kunai for speed training. Stamina was also helped in this regard, especially by the fact that Naruto kept getting up every few minutes, until, by the end of the day, he could go double the period of time that they started out with. Mito also made him watch an all out fight between her clones, that way his eyesight could adjust to watching the superior speed. When Naruto said that he couldn't see the punches that well, she told him to watch the arms because the tightening of the muscles was the giveaway to an attack.

**Day 3: Kushina**

Kushina decided to introduce Naruto to basic chakra element exercises, that way they knew what type of jutsu that he should learn.

"Okay, if the leaf is cut in half, it is wind; if the leaf is burnt, it is fire; if the leaf is crumpled, it is lightning; if the leaf turns to dust, it is earth; and if the leaf turns to water, it is water. Do you understand?" Kushina asked.

Naruto just nodded and took the leaf before channeling chakra into it. To both of their shock, the leaf was slashing to a thousand pieces with a fourth of them becoming dust, water, crumpling, and burning.

Kushina regained her composure and asked, "B-but how? No one has ever had all five elements except by artificial means."

Naruto just looked confused before figuring out a hypothesis to how he got all five elements. "Um, I think it is through the Edo Tensei. When I summoned you all, I must have gotten your affinities. My guess is wind is my own due to how strong it is, with the rest coming from you guys."

Kushina pondered it for a minute before nodding due to the fact that it made more sense than anything else, and as the saying goes, when you rule out the impossible, then what is left is the truth, no matter how improbable it may be.

Kushina then worked the rest of the day on the basics of each element. Naruto did not learn any jutsu, but he had advanced tremendously with the elements.

Naruto was on the second step with wind, and the first step with all of the other elements. At the end of the day, Naruto asked a question that had been bugging him all day long, "I read that it is possible to fuse the elements together and create sub-elements. Is that true?"

Kushina thought for a few seconds on how to answer the question to full satisfaction before finally saying, "It is possible, but between a fight with a bloodline ice user and a fused elements ice user, the ice user would win. Therefore, while it is possible, the elements would not be as strong as bloodline users, due to their natural abilities with them. Does this make sense?"

At Naruto's understanding nod, she smiled. "Okay, then training is done for the day."

**Day 4: Hashirama**

"Okay, I have heard about your skills, and think that a good place to start with is using your natural ability that only nine people have: the power of the Jinchuriki. This is the ability to use your inner demon's strength as your own strength. The first step in doing this is to meditate. This will also help your chakra control."

Naruto did as Hashirama asked and within thirty minutes he found himself before a cage with two red eyes staring at him bored.

**Such a pathetic jailor, but then again, you know **_**that **_**jutsu** the Kyuubi said.

"What jutsu are you talking about, the Edo Tensei?" Naruto asked.

**Of course, what a perfect revenge on the shinigami, making people in his domain come to the world of the living. I already have a deal in mind for you and I to make. **The Kyuubi explained.

"What is this deal?" Naruto asked curiously yet with an edge of caution, as he was making a deal with the nine tailed fox.

**I shall loan you my chakra, as long as you continue using the Edo Tensei. Hell, I will even tell you how to upgrade the Edo Tensei if you visit more often. **The Kyuubi practically whined the last bit out.

"W-what, why would you want me to visit you?" Naruto asked.

**You are a good person to talk to now that you have dropped your disguise, and you also have the makings of a fine kitsune with your pranking streak. **The Kyuubi finished.

Naruto thought over the deal for a few minutes before agreeing to it.

**Good, now before you use my chakra, I must tell you that you will only be able to use two tails worth of it right now without losing yourself to the temptations that come from my chakra. **The Kyuubi explained.

"Is this a 'the more I use it, the easier it is' deal?" Naruto asked.

**Pretty much. My only stipulation is that once you are able to use all of my tails, you sign a summoning contract that will allow me to be free, but you will have control over my actions. Unlike the one that summoned me the last time. The Uchiha scum. **The Kyuubi practically spat out that last line.

"Someone has a summoning contract with you?" Naruto asked.

**Yes, that is the only reason I am making this deal with you, so he won't have control over me anymore and I do not get stuck in the Shinigami's stomach. **The Kyuubi said before forcefully ejecting Naruto out of his mind.

When Naruto got back to consciousness, Hashirama asked how he went and Naruto explained it to him with only a few interruptions by Hashirama to clarify some of the things he said.

Hashirama then trained Naruto in the use of the fox's chakra. By the end of the day, Naruto had figured out how to upgrade his clones and the Edo Tensei from the fox's memories that were given to him in exchange for the deal.

The upgrade for the Edo Tensei made the ninja about the same amount of strength they had when they died. It also allowed them to be summoned by Naruto to his location whenever he was stuck in a fight with someone who was too strong for him (happened often in the ninja world).

The upgrade for the shadow clone made them harder to destroy, taking a kill shot instead of just a hit. The clone also exploded on impact of the kill shot. The clones could even communicate telepathically through a system the Kyuubi set up, giving Naruto better teamwork with his clones.

Naruto also found a neat trick with the fox's chakra that he called explosion. This technique allowed him to let out a fierce roar that could stun an opponent or break through a jutsu. It also pushed Naruto away with the opponent, allowing him space to recuperate and reorganize so he could launch a second attack. In a real fight, this technique could mean the difference between life and death, or so Hashirama said after Naruto showed the technique to him.

After the day was over, Naruto was able to use two tails of chakra, just like the fox said.

**Day 5: Tobirama**

"Okay, I will be teaching you skill in weapons creation and ability. By the end of my training, you will be able to fight with practically all weapons imaginable. We will start with chains. Can you tell me what chains are used for?" Tobirama asked Naruto.

Naruto thought about a way for answering this question before answering, "Chains are good for capturing an enemy. They are also good for range against a smaller weapon, as well as more mobile than weapons like swords and staffs."

Tobirama nodded at his answer. "Acceptible. They can also be used to disarm your opponent of his weapon. This normally will cause your opponent to lose, especially if they are Kenjutsu or Bojutsu specialists, while weak at taijutsu. Now, onto the next weapon: The nun-chucks."

Naruto answered the question before it was even asked this time. "Nun-chucks are useful for fighting with speed and accuracy. They are also quite a bit stronger than they look due to their momentum. Nun-chucks are good for disarming or knocking an opponent down."

Tobirama actually smirked at the fact that Naruto was such a fast learner. They then went through the different types of swords, knives, metals, claws, gauntlets, and even lesser known weapons.

By the end of the day, Naruto had a good basis on each of the weapons' strengths and weaknesses. Naruto also started working on chains due to the fact that he could create his own with his chakra like his mother was able to do.

Naruto could move his chains back and do the basic movements with it. He could also disconnect and reconnect the chains, as well as trap an opponent.

On the sixth day, Naruto and Minami went through how to break a genjutsu and the different types of genjutsu there were. He also had his clones read through books on plants and animals and which areas they were local in. Minami also taught Naruto how to tell where an opponent was when he couldn't see them.

The seventh day with Mito was working with control and taijutsu again. With just two sessions with Mito, Naruto could match a person who was low Chuunin level. Mito explained this to be because the Uzumaki style was unpredictable, and Naruto was trained in how to tell when his opponent would attack. Another reason for this was because Naruto had high Gennin speed and stamina, but low Gennin strength.

Naruto had also started on water walking. He did not get far with the training due to the fact that Mito wanted him to completely master the tree walking exercise. Naruto could stand in water, but not for over five minutes, and if he got distracted he would fall in.

This training schedule continued for two months before the Hokage called Naruto and his group in to ask for his choice of ANBU.

"I choose Yuugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Rin Inuzuka, Yammato Tenzo, Fu Aburame, and Nii Hikuro (danzo's granddaughter in this fic.)." Naruto answered.

"Why?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"Yuugao is a Kenjutsu expert and ANBU captain, as well as impartial towards me. Anko is because of the fact that she is an expert in ninjutsu. Hana is due to her tracking ability. Yammato is because of his special abilities. Fu is because of his strategic mind and his impartiality. Lastly, Nii Hikuro is because of her ingenuity and love for this village over all things else, even what her grandfather says."

The Sandaime had to admit that these were good reasons and there was no flaw in them. He was about to tell Naruto to go meet them when a crow came into his office carrying a message. The Sandaime opened it up and saw that it had a request for backup from squad seven on their mission to wave. The Sandaime grew worried and made a split second decision.

"Edonin Naruto Uzumaki, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is an S-rank assassination and protection mission to Wave. You will be working for parts of the mission with Gennin squad seven led by Hatake Kakashi. Do you accept this mission?" The Sandaime questioned.

Naruto just nodded his head, showing his acceptance.

"Good, before you leave Wave, I want you to stop at Uzugakure and gain anything of value. This part of the mission is off the record." The Sandaime added.

Naruto just nodded again, only this time with a slight smile at the thought of going back to his family's house.

"Dismissed!" The Sandaime said.

**Done! This is the longest chapter that I have made, 9 pages and over 3,800 words in it! **

**Please show some love and read and review!**


End file.
